Probably Not A Good Idea
by xxPanda-chan
Summary: it started as a bet and an accident...oops : DEIDARAxSAKURA SASORIxINO


**Probably Not A Good Idea**

Sakure couldn't believe what her best friend had talked her into. But there she sat, along with the blonde, in the hot springs. The mixed gender hot springs. Luckily, there was no one else there, so they were talking and laughing about random stories. But her mind wasn't on the stories; it was on the challenge that came with being in this part of the springs: first one to chicken out owes the other lunch for the next week. Of course, Ino had made this to her advantage: she was much better with the opposite sex than the pink-haired girl. She just needed to withstand her awkwardness and win, probably from her distracting her friend from the challenge but Ino wasn't one to let up, and Sakura could tell by the glint in her eyes that she had no intentions of letting her win.

Luckily, no on but themselves happened to be in there.

As if on cue, the door to the hot spring opened with a loud bang, revealing one... no... two stumbling males. One with long blonde hair up in a pony-tail and the other with short choppy red hair.

Oh great.

"We aren't perverts I swear, un!" the blonde

one announced. "He thought I was a girl and he pushed us in here and said that if I try and go back into the male ones that he'd..."

"Shut up," the red head muttered. His face was the only one that hadn't changed with the situation. Everyone else's showing the scarlet coloring of embarrassment.

"You look like me!" Ino shrieked, doing her best to hide herself in the shadow of the large waterfall pouring down beside her, noticing Sakura doing the same.

"I do not look like a woman, un!"

"She wasn't saying that, Deidara. She was noticing the similarities in your hair," Sasori said, rolling his eyes at how immature his best friend could be. "Pardon me, I'm Sasori, and this idiot is Deidara."

"I'm not an idiot, un!"

"You sure come off as one."

The girls watched the two argue, quietly giggling and looking at each other. Even Sakura wasn't worrying about this whole multi-gender thing so much. If it was just these two, she could probably manage staying in. They seemed nice, and they were quite entertaining.

"So, what are your names, un?" Deidara said as he and Sasori sank into the water, heat instantly relaxing.

"I'm Ino, and this is Sakura."

"Pretty name, un. Pinkie, not you."

"Although I think yours is prettier," Sasori added.

"I'm so... flattered," Sakura giggled, sending a smirk in Ino's direction.

"Shut up, forehead. I got a compliment on my name too."

"Probably cause he felt bad for you."

"Sure! Deidara probably only complimented you because your name is the only thing good about you!"

"That's it....!"

"Can you guys be quiet. I'm trying to relax," Sasori said in a calm voice. "This is why I don't come into the mixed pools."

"Really?" Ino questioned, "I thought you wouldn't want to come in because of being naked around the opposite gender."

Her eyes widened as Sasori raised his eyebrow at her, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Why would I not want to see naked women?"

Ino could feel her cheeks darkening, "Well... I don't know... it's... embarrassing..."

"Then why did you come in here, un?" Deidara asked, his eyes shifting from girl to girl. "I was forced." A small pout came up on his face causing Sasori to roll his eyes.

Sakura thought it was kind of cute.

"Well you see... um..."

"HOLY JASHIN THERE'S TWO DEIDARAS!" a voice yelled, followed by the loud thud as a body hit the floor in front of the hot springs.

"Is that...?"

"Hidan," Sasori finished, looking up to see the man appropriately covered by his white towel even after the fall.

"Shouldn't you move him?" Sakura asked, trying not to look at the man in case the towel hadn't fallen in the right spots.

"Nah, he'll be fine, un," Deidara decided. His attention turned from the man, instead fixating on the pretty pink haired girl a couple feet away from him. "So... where you girls from, yeah?"

"Konoha, and you two?"

"Uhm... a traveling circus, un?"

Sasori looked oddly at his partner. "You're an idiot."

"Shut up, un!"

"That's okay, you don't have to tell," Sakura said, more courage than Ino for once. Of course, the blonde girl's eye were currently checking out every inch of the redhead to her right. She pulled out her ponytail, fixing it back into a bun higher up. She noticed Deidara's gaze on her, smiling at him.

"So, Deidara, what brings you to Kirigakure?"

"The...circus," he stated, hesitating a moment too long for the pink haired girl to even consider believing him.

"Is the circus in town?!" Ino said excitedly, her gaze shifting from Sasori to Deidara. "I've never seen a circus before!"

"Um...no?" Deidara answered, "we're just passing through, un."

She seemed content with the answer, not seeing the three dumbfounded looks that the people in the hot spring were giving her.

"What are you doing in town?" Sasori asked, his amber eyes doing everything they could to look at everyone but Ino. He even managed to look a couple seconds at the fainted Hidan without cringing. "Since you aren't here for the circus."

"You never smile," Ino said, changing the subject from their business. "Not even a little bit. That's no fun," she leaned over as far as she could so that the tip of her finger poked him in the shoulder. "Stop being so serious."

"I just saw your boob," the red head said nonchalantly, as if it was a natural occurrence.

"That's not funny!"

"I didn't see it, un," Deidara grumbled, noticing a slight glare from the pink haired woman. "Not that I'd wanna..."

"TOBI WANTED TO SEE IT!" a new voice shouted. A huge splash came up from the center of the hot spring as someone, self-announced as Tobi, jumped in. For a few seconds there were nothing but bubbles coming from the spot he had landed, followed soon by the appearance of an orange mask. "Tobi hit his head..."

"Are you from the circus too!?" Ino said excitedly.

"What? What are you- OW!" Tobi flinched at Sasori's kick.

"Of course he's with us. Excuse him, he doesn't have very good manners."

"Are you staying in the inn?" Tobi's excitement never failed.

"Yes, we are," Sakura answered, seeing as her friend had lost all her intelligence for the day.

"Can we stay with you?" Tobi said, looking at Ino happily.

"Of course!"

"Yay! Tobi likes to cuddle!"

Tobi glomped Ino, Sasori immediately getting angry.

"Hey, she's naked, Tobi! Get off of her!"

His kick definitely did just that. Tobi was knocked unconcious and Sasori placed him near Hidan, using chakra strings to put a towel on him.

Ino had become oblivious to the glares Sakura was shooting her direction, not noticing her discomfort. "Aw! He'll need to wake up before we leave or he'll never be able to find out room."

"He is a BOY, Ino!" Sakura shouted, almost jumping out of the water but reminding herself of her location and situation. "You can't just invite a random boy to stay in our room. WE ONLY HAVE ONE BED!"

"But Tobi is a good boy!" Ino defended.

From that point forward, even though Tobi was knocked out and unable to hear what the woman said, he always seemed to repeat that line as if he had actually heard it.

All. The. Time.

"You don't even know him!"

"But he's already been on top of me naked!"

Akward.

"You never answered my question," Sasori noticed, narrowing his eyes at the embarrassed blonde. "Why are you guys here in Kirigakure?"

The two girls looked at each other before Ino responded. "Picking up men."

"That is not why we're here!" Sakura fumed, going from one side of the waterfall to the other to put Ino in a choke hold. "We're here because of your stupid bet..."

"Bet?" Deidara asked, becoming slightly more interested. "What does this bet involve?"

Both girls stopped what they were doing, Sakura pulling on Ino's pony-tail with Ino's hand shoved in Sakura's face.

"Men," Ino replied, a smirk crawling up her features. "You see... Sakura has been lonely and..."

"I HAVE NOT!"

"TOBI HAS BEEN LONELY TOO!" the male shouted, only to be knocked back out by Sasori. He was enjoying the conversation too much to let it be interrupted.

"You're the one that has been checking out..." Sakura started, only to have her head shoved under the hot spring.

"Did you knock him back out?" Ino asked, realizing a few seconds later that Tobi had woken back up and ignored the bubbles and thrashing from her pink-haired friend.

"Yeah."

Sakura released from Ino's grip, tugging away and returning to her own side of the hot spring.

When Sakura finally came back up, Deidara smirked.

"Well, if you girls are lonely..."

"Shut up, Deidara. Don't be a pervert."

"I was only going to say that we could hang out with them and such, un! Nothing perverted... unless pinkie wants to- OW!"

Sasori strikes again. Just then, Ino decided use her head.

"Sasori, are you getting closer to me?"

He was now only a foot or two away. He paused.

"No."

"Ah ha! Now who's the pervert- OW!"

''You've gotten closer to Sakura too, you know. You're just too much of an idiot to realize that I always have a comeback."

Sakura and Ino giggled, Deidara glancing at the former and winking jokingly.

Deidara pouted rubbing the top of his head. "Wait a second..." Deidara wondered out loud, "If we got closer to them... but you're still close enough to hit me... doesn't that mean that they've also been getting closer to us?"

Awkward.

"You have a point," Sasori mused, glancing at the gap between them.

"I'm confused," Ino whined, "I thought you said you weren't getting closer to me but then you said you were and..."

"No I didn't."

Ino blinked a couple times, confused by the completely serious expression on Sasori's face. "Yes?"

"No."

"...Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Will you two stop!" Sakura ordered angrily. "I'm getting sick of being here." She reached out for her towel, glaring at the boys to close their eyes before she wrapped it around herself and stepped out.

"Um... Sakura..." Ino said, a large smirk crossing her face. "You just lost."

"What?"

"The bet. You lost it."

Ino swore she could see the fumes rising up from Sakura.

"Got to go," Ino giggle, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her before anyone had a chance to shut their eyes.

There was almost a visible shade of pink that crossed Sasori's cheeks. Almost.

"Get up!" Ino shouted, causing Tobi to wake up with a start. "It's time to go Tobi!"

"Tobi is ready!" he announced, following swiftly behind Ino as she began to leave.

"It was nice meeting you guys," she stated, giving Sasori a quick wink before walking out the door.

The two boys looked back in forth at each other, a mental connection forming between them involving calling women and killing Tobi. The shouting of Tobi quickly distracted them from thinking any further as his voice rang through out the whole inn.

"ITATCHI IS HUGGING ZETSU! TOBI KNEW HE WAS GAY!"

"I'm hugging a tree."

"I AM NOT A TREE... please let go of me... I'LL EAT YOU... you should leave now...BEFORE I EAT YOU...you probably don't taste good..."

Another quick exchange happened between Deidara and Sasori, and it involved not leaving those girls alone with any member of the Akatsuki.

–

**hope you all enjoyed it!**

**This is being cowritten by me and my friend (cynical caracas)!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
